


Let Me Take Care of You

by Straight_Arrow



Series: The Love That Remains [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straight_Arrow/pseuds/Straight_Arrow
Summary: set during 'The Wicked Walk on Every Side'[written by Maddy]Maxentius holds the pain of his past inside of him until he is completely lost in it. Luckily, he has a friend who can always pull him out of it.
Series: The Love That Remains [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711501





	Let Me Take Care of You

The ceiling seemed to have galaxies intertwined within its faint cracks and scratches. The paint in this bedroom was probably as old as Hogwarts itself, or perhaps it was a job done badly. Maxentius looked up, his eyes focusing in and out, his vision growing more and more blurry. Time seemed to stop. Seconds slur into minutes, minutes slur into nothingness.

Feeling numb was just a part of feeling in general. At least for Maxentius. Wolfbane had a small lamp lit on his desk, it’s warm honey glow lighting the room in a soft light. Wolfbane was horrified by the dark. So, Maxentius made his sacrifices to ensure Wolfbane was comfortable.

Maxentius shifted on the floor, his back beginning to ache from the firmness of the floor. Wolfbane looked away from his nightly reading and landed his eyes on his roommate. Maxentius now had his hands resting over his eyes and his back arched slightly. Maxentius was still dressed in his school clothes, too empty to think of changing.

“You alright down there?” Wolfbane turned to question, his arms resting on the back of his chair. 

“Who knows.” Maxentius muttered his reply.

The taller boy’s hands lifted off his eyes and fell to his chest as if he was cradling his heart. His hard, unsteady gaze started to soften. He then realized the blurring was not his headache, it was tears that were held back. Quickly becoming embarrassed, he sat up.

Maybe it was that he sat up too quickly or maybe it was the fact he hadn’t eaten in three days. That didn’t matter then. Tears streamed down his cheeks, the honey glow of Wolfbane’s reading lamp did nothing to the darkness building in the corner of the room.

Maxentius hiccuped at the growing sight of the shadow of his mother. Standing there with her belt in hand. Like a demon arising from a closet. The boy’s breathing quickened, like a swift mouse running from a house cat. Everything seemed dark.

Dissociating made him fall deeper and deeper into a terror only described as a panic attack. Maxentius shook his head quickly, as if nodding off his pain would fix anything. His nails dug into the palms of his hands. 

“Help.” He sadly choked out. The honey glow of the lamp was gone. He was alone now.

The darkness ate up everything in the room. The dressers, the pictures, the beds, the desk, the door. Everything was eaten up by the angry lioness that stood in the corner. The familiar snap of a leather belt echoing like it was the only sound Maxentius ever heard.

A beaming light of spotlight landing on Maxentius. He couldn’t see from his eyes, he could only see from above him. Seeing himself from out of his body brought him fear, how pathetic he must look. His breathing ragged and his eyes pouring tears.

“Maxentius. . .” A faint light called out. Far away from the spotlight was a small candle, its steady flame lighting up a small part of the room. His eyes focused. Still blurry, but focused. The worst was over now. Yet, the pain was still present. His mother had left now. The room was lit again by that calm and familiar honey glow. 

Maxentius couldn’t feel his body. He felt limp. His lungs gasped for air. Finally, Maxentius started to breathe steadily again. His brain throbbed with dull pain. It was over for now. His moving eyes settled as a rock does at the bottom of a stream, peacefully. 

“Help.” Maxentius gasped quietly. “Help me.” He echoed again.

“I’m here. I’m here.” Wolfbane cradled Maxentius’ head, his warm fingers running themselves through Maxentius’ lavender scented hair. Wolfbane held so much worry in his eyes. 

The scene was finally clear for Maxentius. The study chair was knocked over. Wolfbane was too quick to get up and assist Maxentius, he didn’t even realize the tipped chair. It must have been really bad.

“What happened?” Maxentius asked stupidly. As if he didn’t know.

“I’m not sure.” Wolfbane didn’t let go of Maxentius’s head.

“I’m fine now-.” Maxentius tried to say but was hushed by Wolfbane.

“It’s okay that you’re not. Let me take care of you.” Wolfbane whispered softly.

Maxentius said nothing. He just kept laying on the ground, trying to feel himself in the room. Maxentius couldn’t even make out his hands, just the warmth of Wolfbane’s. Wolfbane assisted Maxentius to sit up, resting Maxentius’ head on his chest. 

Little by little, Wolfbane was able to inch Maxentius into his bed. Maxentius was snaked into his covers, Wolfbane’s warmth still present. Wolfbane traced a finger over Maxentius’ cheekbone. 

“I’m still here.” Wolfbane said. 

“G-good.” Maxentius sighed out quietly.

Wolfbane smiles sadly, “Are you okay if I help you change out of your school clothes?” 

Maxentius nodded, “Please.” 

Wolfbane nodded back, helping Maxentius’ slurred hands unbutton his shirt and his heavily unconventional sweater. When all was said and done, Maxentius felt better. Still hurt, but better. Wolfbane’s warmth never left. Maxentius hoped secretly it never would.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: inkstainedfingy  
> tumblr: notsostraightarrowbabey
> 
> Maddy's Tumblr: cherrybulbasaur  
> AO3: cherrybulbasaur
> 
> Hit us up! :)


End file.
